Speak Now
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Sonfic, to Taylor Swift song Speak Now.


Fan fiction

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Songfic

Speak Now

Taylor Swift

Written by Alyks Dawn-Death

* * *

A/N: This is my first Songfic.

Summary: After the kiss in the lake, Annabeth and Percy slowly drew apart, and a few years later Percy starts dating Rachel, and they eventually get engaged. Annabeth is still the sensible bookworm, and she's not a complete psycho wanting Rachel dead. Rachel is also not crazy, she's just stressed about the wedding being how she imagined.

Disclaimer: I, Alyksanjralynn Rose Artemisia Dawn-Death do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sad, indeed. But, I do nor have Rick Riordans' imagination.

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion _

I'm really not the type of person to barge in, uninvited to a wedding.

_But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

But at the same time, Percy wasn't the type of person to marry Rachel._I sneak in and see your friends _

I saw Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris. Even Apollo was here to see the Oracle get married to the Son of Poseidon._And her snotty little family _

Rachel's rich family, with their noses in the air, were probably thinking they can't believe Rachel was marrying Percy, a kid who grew up in a complete opposite environment then Rachel.

_All dressed in pastel _

The were all wearing light yellows, pinks and blues._And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

I faintly heard Rachel yelling, about being stressed out._This is surely not What you thought it would be _

This is absolutely not Percy's scene.

_I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say: Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

I really wish I had the guts to stand up and say, "Percy, you don't belong with her, don't say yes, I'll meet out back."_Fun gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march _

The organ started to play 'Here Comes The Bride', but it sounded like the funeral version._And I am hiding in the curtains It seems I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be _

I was hiding in the curtains, seems Rachel had forgotten to send me and invitation. It seems stupid how, I was one of Percy's best friends._She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen _

She walked down the aisle, smiling, looking like a pageant queen. She didn't even act, or look like herself.

_But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me, don't you? _

For some reason, I wished it was myself walking down the aisle to Percy. I really wish he felt the same way._Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _

_Percy_, I thought, _you don't have to do 't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now" _

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now" _

Percy could just runaway, say no, and he'd never have to deal with Rachel's family again.

_Ooh, la, oh Ooh, ooh I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

I heard the preacher say "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." My last chance, before Percy is married, to the wrong girl at that. I took a deep breath, and stand. I clench my hands, trying to keep them from shaking. I looked around the room, all eyes were on me._Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you _

Everyone looked at me, horrified. I thought Poseidon would vaporize me for ruining his son's wedding. But I was only looking at Percy.

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

"Percy," I said, "I'm not the kind of girl that normally barges in on while veil occasions, but, Percy, you're not the type of boy who should marry the wrong girl. Rachel's not your type of girl Percy. She didn't grow up like we did."_So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _

"Percy, you don't have to say yes. You can run away, I'll meet you at the back door of the church."

_Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now" _

"Don't wait, don't say a single vow, listen to me, Percy, Rachel and you don't belong together."

_And you say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

And, what surprised me was then Percy said, "Let's run away then, I'll meet you in a few minutes, at the back door. This tux is _really_ itchy"

_Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_

When we met at the back door, he said, "Annabeth, I'm glad you were there, I guess you're right, Rachel isn't the right girl."

And then, right there, he kissed me. "Thanks," he whispered in my ear.

"Any day Seaweed Brain, any day."


End file.
